Tomodachi ka?
by Ryuukaze Hikari
Summary: [TakaxOCxMido] Takao jatuh cinta kepada gadis itu. Perlahan namun pasti dia mendekati gadis itu dan berusaha mendapatkannya. Tetapi setelah semua yang dia lakukan.. kenapa.. dia malah membenci gadis itu?


**Tomodachi.. ka?**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Tomodachi.. ka?**** © Ryuukaze Hikari**

Genre(s) :

**Hurt/Confort**

**Romance**

**Angst**

Rated :

**T**

Pair :

**Takao x OC x Midorima**

**.**

**Takao's POV**

Nn?

Aku membuka kedua mataku ketika aku merasakan adanya cahaya yang mencoba menerobos kedalam retinaku. Ah sudah pagi rupanya. Pagi menandakan hari yang baru telah dimulai. Tetapi bagiku.. pagi adalah hal yang aku benci.

Kenapa?

Aku harus bangun pagi, sarapan lalu pergi kesekolah. Berusaha menerima semua yang dijelaskan oleh sensei disetiap mata pelajaran yang mereka ajarkan. SMA Shuutoku termasuk salah satu dari sekolah elit di Tokyo karena sekolah kami memiliki banyak prestasi. Yang paling menonjol adalah.. basket. Jadi, pelajaran yang diajarkan pun juga sulit. Belum lagi ditambah dengan latihan basket yang menyiksa.

Sekolah kami dijuluki salah satu dari 3 raja yang bagus dalam hal offense. Defense kami tidak kalah kuatnya. Ditambah lagi, tahun ini kami memiliki salah satu dari Kiseki no Sedai –Midorima Shintarou yang ahli dalam hal menembak three-point. Sekolah kami semakin terkenal sekaligus ditakuti.

Tidak hanya Shin-chan saja yang ditakuti. Ada Otsubo-senpai yang merupakan center terbaik, Miyaji-senpai yang ahli dalam permainan 'lembut', aku memiliki Hawk eyes yang mampu melihat si pemain bayangan dari Seirin –Kuroko Tetsuya. Terkadang aku dan Shin-chan melakukan kerjasama –yang tidak diakui olehnya.

Selain itu.. aku juga harus melihatnya.

-gadis yang aku cintai.

Kalian pasti terheran-heran kenapa bisa aku membenci melihat gadis yang aku sukai? Dia sudah bersama dengan oranglain –bahkan aku tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mendekatinya dahulu.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_**Takao's POV**_

Kami bertemu ketika upacara penerimaan siswa baru dan kebetulan dia berdiri di sebelah kananku. Dia memiliki wajah yang manis, mata bewarna coklat madu, rambut hitam sepanjang punggungnya disertai dengan poni yang di sampirkan kekanan membuatnya terlihat dewasa dari usianya, sepasang bibir bewarna merah alami membuat siapapun yang melihatnya berasa ingin mencicipi bibir itu, yah walaupun dia tidak terlalu tinggi sih.

Ah aku bisa dihajar olehnya kalau dia tau aku mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Aku.. jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Karena aku jatuh cinta padanya, aku berusaha untuk mendapatkan dirinya. Mungkin ini bisa disebut dengan keberuntunganku. Dia sekelas denganku dan duduk di sampingku. Ah betapa senangnya hatiku ketika aku mengetahuinya. Ketika aku hendak masuk kelas aku menyiapkan hatiku untuk tidak terlalu doki-doki nantinya.

"Ano.." kataku basi-basi untuk mendaptkan perhatiannya.

"hai? Doukashimashitaka?" dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela ke arahku. Kyaaa! Matanya yang bulat sekali dan wajah imut nan polosnya membuatku harus berfans-boyingan seperti ini. Eh? Dia santun sekali~

"Takao Kazunari desu. Yoroshiku~" kataku memperkenalkan diri dengan senyuman –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya cengiran.

"Watashi Ryuukaze Hikari desu. Yoroshiku mo Takao-san." Balasnya. Ah senangnya bisa tau namanya. Ryuukaze Hikari. Artian namanya keren sekali. Ryuu=naga, kaze=angin, hikari=cahaya.

"Ah maaf mengganggumu, Ryuukaze-san. Aku duduk di sebelah kananmu persis. Jadi mohon kerjasamanya." Kataku.

"Ah hai. Watashi mo onegaiishimasu. Panggil saja Ryuu karena nama margaku terlalu panjang." Katanya.

"Baiklah. Aku panggil Ryuu-chan~" kataku yang seenaknya sendiri memanggil seperti itu. Kebiasaan sih.

"Terserah Takao-san saja."

Setelah perkenalan dan panggilan(sayang)ku padanya, sensei yang mengajar di jam pertama pun datang dan memulai pelajarannya.

.

Krriinnngg~

Bel istirahatpun akhirnya berbunyi. Para murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Sedangkan aku malah meletakan kepalaku diatas meja. Gila! Pelajaran untuk anak kelas satu sudah seperti pelajaran mahasiswa di universitas Tokyo. Kuso! Sepertinya aku salah pilih sekolah.

Selagi aku mendumel tidak jelas, aku melihat kearah kananku. Ryuu-chan terlihat seperti tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan pelajaran ini. Oh iya dia kan lulusan dari SMP Teiko yang berjibun susahnya. Kalau begitu.. apa dia kenal dengan Shin-chan ya?

"Ano.. Ryuu-chan?" panggilku.

"Ah hai?" dia meloleh kearahku.

"Bagaimana menurutmu pelajarannya?" tanyaku kepo

"Sebenarnya.. sudah diajarkan ketika aku di SMP sih. Jadi aku tidak begitu kaget." Katanya. Hah? Jadi ketika SMP dia sudah diajarkan hal seperti itu? Yang benar saja.

"Sou ka."

"Ryuudan Takao, kita dipanggil oleh pelatih basket." Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara. Pemuda dengan tinggi 195cm dengan rambut hijau mengampiri kami berdua. Itu dia Midorima Shintarou.

"Eh? Aku juga?" Ryuu-chan terlihat kaget ketika dia mendengar hal itu dan Shin-chan hanya mengangguk.

.

"Kalian bertiga, bergabunglah di klub basket." Kata pelatih.

"Ano.. apa saya juga? Saya kan wanita.." kata Ryuu-chan takut-takut

"Aku sangat kagum dengan keahlian pengamatan yang kau miliki. Hanya dengan melihat fisik lawan, kau sudah mengetahui semua yang dibutuhkan dalam pembuatan strategi. Kelebihan dan kelemahan setiap individu kau bisa dapatkan dengan sangat terperinci. Dan bagaimana cara mereka berkembang selanjutnya." Jelas pelatih. Sugoi. Dia sehebat itu? Pantas saja Teiko menang dengan mudah bukan? Sudah beranggotakan Kiseki no Sedai ditambah lagi ada dua manager yang mengerikan.

"Ah doumo. Tetapi aku tidak sehebat itu." Ah Ryuu-chan kau terlalu merendahkan dirimu.

"Untuk Midorima, kau salah satu dari Kiseki no sedai. Kami membutuhkan kekuatanmu untuk membuat team kami menang. Dan untuk Takao. Kami membutuhkan point guard seperti kau." Kata pelatih. "Kalian.. berminat untuk bergabung?" Tanya pelatih

"Ou!" jawab kami bertiga mantap dan bersamaan.

"Baik. Nanti setelah pulang sekolah datanglah ke GYM. Midorima dan Takao langsung berganti baju. Mengerti?"

"Ou!"

.

SKIP TIME

AFTER SCHOOL

Sesuai dengan instruksi dari pelatih, kami bertiga –setelah Ryuu-chan menunggu kami berganti pakaian- datang ke GYM. Disana sudah banyak anggota team basket dan pelatih. Sugoi~ mereka berlatih sangat keras sekali. Mereka benar-benar mencintai basket dari lubuk hati mereka.

"Oh kalian sudah datang rupanya." Pelatih merasakan kehadiran kami bertiga dan menyuruh kami untuk datang mendekat

"Perkenalkan mereka anggota baru kita." Pelatih memberikan isyarat untuk memperkenalkan diri kami.

"Midorima Shintarou. Kelas 1-1. Shooting Guard" apa-apan perkenalan singkatmu itu Shin-chan~

"Takao Kazunari. Kelas 1-1. Point Guard. Yoroshiku ne Minna-san~!" kataku memperkenalkan diri. Tidak jauh beda dengan perkenalan diri Shin-chan ternyata.

"Ryuukaze Hikari. Kelas 1-1. Um.. Manager mungkin? Aku akan membantu kalian untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang lawan dan membuat strategi untuk kalian. Aku juga akan membantu kalian untuk meningkatkan kemampuan individual dan fisik kalian." Ah buset deh. Dia memberitahukan tujuan dia disini. Tanpa aku sadari wajahku memerah sedikit. Dia juga memberikan senyuman manisnya. Dan lihatlah~ hampir semua yang di ada disana blushing. Kau terlalu menarik perhatikan Ryuu-chan~

.

Hari-hari kami berlangsung dengan baik. Aku merasakan perbahan dengan diriku perlahan. Fisikku terasa lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya dan strategi yang aku buat juga sudah mulai menunjukan kemajuan yang sangat. Aku mulai merasa talenta didalam diriku perlahan bisa aku tunjukan.

Aku terkadang melihat kearah Ryuu-chan yang sedang mengamati pertandingan kami dan dia juga menuliskan sesuatu dicatatannya. Dia juga lebih sering pulang terlambat karena harus menyerahkan dan menjelaskan kepada pelatih. Ribet juga jadi manager ya~

Pertandingan pertama team regular SMA Shuutoku yang baru dimulai dengan pertandingan latihan dengan SMA Seiho. Bila SMA Shuutoku unggul dalam hal offense, maka mereka unggul dalam hal defense. Tiga hari sebelum pertandingan dimulai, kami mengadakan rapat. Setiap anggota diberikan informasi tentang team lawan. Dimulai dari anggota team regular hingga team cadangan.

Pertandingan kami berlangsung sengit. Dengan bantuan data dari Ryuu-chan, kami memenangkan pertandinga kali ini dengan score 71 – 70 untuk kemenangan kami. Pelatih dengan baik hati mengijinkan kami libur selama tiga hari penuh.

.

Selama liburan, aku dan Ryuu-chan saling mengirimkan e-mail. Tetapi pernah ketika aku mengajaknya untuk keluar untuk berjalan-jalan, dia malah memarahiku lewat telefon. Dia bilang "Dame! Kau harus istirahat penuh Kazu-chan(aku yang memintanya memanggilku seperti itu). Kalau sampai kau menurun dalam latihan setelah liburan ini, aku akan menambahkan latihanmu menjadi tiga kali lipat!" setelah berkata seperti itu dia mematikan telfonnya.

Bukan mendapatkan persetujuan, malah dimarahin. Ah biarlah. Itu artinya dia peduli~

.

Pagi hari setelah liburan usai, aku dengan semangat kembali ke sekolah. Yah hanya ingin melihat Ryuu-chan saja sih sebenarnya. Mungkin aku menjadi terobsesi dengannya. Dia benar-benar memenuhi kriteria ku sekali sih.

"Ohayou Ryuu-chan~!" sapaku ceria lalu memeluknya ketika melihatnya sedang berganti sepatu.

"O-Ohayou Kazu-chan." Balasnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Aku rela terkena diabetes karena terlalu banyak melihat senyumannya itu.

Ya. Hari-hari kami berjalan seperti itu hingga kami lulus dan menjadi anak kelas dua sekarang.

.

Ketika aku hendak mengajaknya pulang bersama, aku mencarinya ke seluruh sekolah. Aku mencoba bertanya kepada teman-temannya dan mulai mencarinya sesuai dengan perkaraan mereka.

Lalu..

..aku melihatnya berciuman dengan Shin-chan dihalaman belakang sekolah.

Hatiku berasa sakit seketika.

Bahkan aku tidak menyadari airmataku berhasil membasahi pipiku.

Kedua kakiku mulai melangkah mundur. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Orang yang aku cintai.. dengan sahabatku.. mereka berciuman. Apa.. apa maksudnya ini? Aku memendam cinta ini selama setahun penuh dan hacur saat itu juga.

"Kazu-chan?" aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Ryuu-chan menatapku dengan tetapan khawatir. Dan Shin-chan juga begitu walau ter-cover dengan baik.

"A-Ada apa Kazu-chan? Apa ada yang terluka?" dia langsung mencoba mencari dimana yang sekiranya terluka. Ryuu-chan.. kau terlalu polos atau terlalu tidak peka?

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Jawabku singkat dan perlaha berdiri.

"Tetapi kau tidak terlibat seperti itu, bakao." Ya. Aku ini memang baka, Shin-chan. Terlalu bodoh karena memutuskan untuk mencintai seseorang tanpa mengetahui semua tentang dia.

"Ano sa.. Ryuu-chan.. bisa datang ke apartemenku malam ini?" aku memintanya.

"Eh?" Ryuu-chan menatap Shin-chan untuk mendapatkan ijin. Aku tau dengan berat hati Shin-chan mengijinkannya pulang bersama denganku.

Setelah aku mengucapkan terimakasih dan pamit kepada mereka, aku mengayuh sepedaku yang aku letakan di gerbang. Ada Ryuu-chan yang duduk dibelakang. Tidak ada percakapan diantara kami hingga kami sampai di apartemenku.

.

"Masuklah." Kataku sambil membuka lebar pintu apartemenku.

"Sugoii~! Sangat rapi sekali untuk orang seperti Kazu-chan~" dia memuji atau menghinaku sih?

"Ah doumo. Kau.. mau makan apa? Akan aku buatkan sebisa ku." Tawarku padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membuatkanmu Mushroom Pasta?" tawarnya. Mushroom pasta?

"Eh? Ryuu-chan kan tamu disini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan tamu melakukan hal itu." Aku ungguh merasa tidak enak padanya.

Dia mengambil apron putih yang aku gantungkan di dekat pintu. Dia terlihat manis sekali dan cocok! Dia bahkan sudah seperti istriku sendiri. Ah berpikir apa aku ini?! Apa ini efek karena aku terlalu depresi kehilangan dia sejak awal?

Dia mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang akan dia pakai dan memanaskan alat-alat masak yang ada. Tidak aku sangka dia sangat lihai dan cekatan mengolah bahan dan menggunakan peralatan dapur. Dia seperti sudah terbiasa memasakan orang lain ya.

Hanya menunggu 15 menit saja, Mushroom Pasta buatan Ryuu-chan selesai. Aroma bumbu yang dia pakai ditambah dengan jamur yang dia olah dengan pas membuatku ingin mencicipinya. Dia menata tampilan masakannya yang berhasil membuatku semakin ingin memakannya dengan segera. Dia memberikan satu porsi untukku dan dia duduk dihadapanku.

"Ittadakimasu."

Kami menikmati acara makan mala mini dengancerita dan candaan. Bahkan aku bisa melupakan rasa sakit yang menyerangku tadi. Aku merasa dia adalah istriku. Bila ada anak kecil yang merupakan campuran dari kami dan bergabung menikmati makan malam ini maka akan sangat lengkaplah kebahagiaan –sementara- ku.

.

"Ne Ryuu-chan." Panggilku padanya

"Hai?" dia merespon pangglanku walau tanpa menoleh kearahku akrena dia sedang mencuci semua peralatan yang kotor.

Aku perlahan menghampirinya dan tanpa sadar aku memeluknya dari belakang. Aku merasa dia terkejut dengan tindakanku barusan. Ya.. seharusnya ini tidak boleh aku lakukan.

"Sudah berapa lama.. kau berpacaran dengan Shin-chan?" aku langsung menanyakannya tanpa adamya basa-basi.

"4 tahun." Jawabnya. Sudah selama itu ya? Pantas saja aku tidak punya kesempatan.

"Sou ka. Kalau aku bilang kalau aku mencintaimu?"

"Eh?" dia terdiam "Aku akan mengatakan 'Maaf aku tidak bisa. Karena aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku harap kau bisa menemukan yang lebih baik dari pada diriku. Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku selama ini.' Dan aku meninggalkannya agar dia bisa menenangkan diri."

"Ah sou." Aku memeluk pinggangnya semakin erat. "Maaf aku mengatakan hal seperti ini."

"Tidak masalah. Sebenarnya.. aku sudah mengetahuinya."

"Kemampuanmu mengerikan." Komentarku

"Ahahha.. begitulah. Aku ini Sasoriza dan hal ini membuatku menjadi loyal kepada siapa saja."

"Sa-Sasoriza?!" kataku terkejut. "Ah aku juga! Pantas saja kita menjadi cepat akrabnya."

"Benarkan? Sudah aku duga."

Badanku bergerak sendiri membalik tubuhnya dan mencium bibirnya. Sudah lama aku ingin melakukannya tetapi aku tahan karena aku tidak mau dia menjadi jauh dan aku tidak bisa menggapainya lagi.

Ryuu-chan mencoba mendorong tubuhku menjauh darinya. Namun.. aku sampaikan perasaan sakit dan sayangku padanya secara bersamaan. Dia yang berusaha menjauhkanku menjadi membiarkanku melakukannya. Tetapi.. dia tidak mengalungkan kedua tangannya padaku. Ya. Aku tau dia tidak bisa memberiku kesempatan.

Tetapi.. sebelah tanganku mengambil pisau terdekat. Ujung pisau tersebut aku arahkan tepat diposisi jantung kami berdua. Kalau tidak bisa aku dapatkan.. maka lebih baik dia mati –atau kita mati bersama Ryuu-chan. Agar ketika kita dilahirkan kembali kau akan menjadi milikku. Selamanya aku akan mencintaimu..

"Hmph!"

Aku tersadar ketika Ryuu-chan mendorong badanku keras dan menyebabkan pisau yang aku pegang jatuh dan menggores dalam lengan dan kakinya. Apron dan seragam yang semula bewarna putih menjadi merah perlahan dari luka yang dimilikinya.

Kedua mata hitamku terbelalak seketika ketika melihat merah itu. Tetapi.. badanku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku kaget dia melakukan hal itu. Aku melihatnya memegang lukanya dan badannya bergetar ketakutan. Dia melihatku ketakutan dan juga tidak percaya aku bisa melakukan hal ini.

"Kazu-chan!" dia berteriak kearahku yang berhasil tersadar kembali. Dengan segera aku mengambil kotak P3K dan segera mengobati lukanya. Setelah selesai, aku meletakan kembali kotak P3K ke tempatnya semula. Aku tidak berani kembali ke dapur lagi. Aku tidak sanggup untuk menunjukan wajahku padanya setelah aku mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Baka.

"Kazu-chan?" badanku kaku seketika ketika aku mendengarkan suaranya kembali. Suara dari gadis yang aku cintai. Mata hitamku perlahan melihat ke arahnya. Dia sekuat tenaga berdiri dengan bersandar di tembok sebagai sandarannya. Ketika dia mencoba untuk maju selangkah, tubuhnya limbung seketika. Luka yang berhasil aku balut kini kembali mengeluarkan darah.

Aku perlahan berjalan ke arahnya dan membantunya berdiri. Aku membawanya ke kamarku dan aku mendudukannya diatas kasurku. Aku melihat kembali luka yang dia dapatkan karena ulahku. Aku merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah padanya. Aku mencintainya.. tetapi kenapa aku mencoba untuk membunuhnya?

Kedua tangannya perlahan membingkai wajahku. Wajahku seakan dipaksa untuk menatap dirinya. Tetapi mata hitamku melihat kearah lain. Aku tidak sanggup. Aku terbelalak kaget ketika aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah dan lembut ada dibibirku.

Ryuu-chan menciumku.

…dan aku hanya mampu terdiam dan menangis.

Setelah kami merasa kebutuhan oksigen kami menipis, kami memisahkan jarak diantara kami. Kami sama-sama terengah dan memegang bibir kami masing-masing. Kami hanya saling menempelkan bibirkamu. Tidak ada jilatan maupun lumatan. Hanya ingin saling membagi perasaan kami.

"Arigatou, Ryuu-chan. Gomene sudah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini." Kataku bersalah

"Iie. Aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya." Tidak aku sangka dia sebaik ini. Seharusnya aku tidak menyakitinya.

"Kita.. akan menjadi teman selamanya kan?" tannyaku ragu-ragu.

"Tentu! Kau, aku dan Shin-chan juga." Katanya

"Shin-chan.. juga?" Tanya ku bingung. Yang benar saja.

"Hai. Setelah kau menenangkan diri.. ayo bangun lagi semuannya dari awal."

Aku reflek memeluknya dan menangis. Aku menangis untuknya dan diriku. Ya. Aku akan mencoba secepat mungkin membangun semuanya dari awal –walau aku tau tidaklah sama. Tetapi.. aku akan berjuang. Demi dia.. Demi gadis dan cinta pertamaku yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan.

.

_**~ The End ~**_

.

Hiks.. kasihan sekali dirimu kazu-chan #mojok

Fict ini tenyata berhasil saya selesaikan dalam waktu tiga jam dan author dalam masa-masa galau dengan perasaan Author yang terjepit diantara MidoTaka dan entah kenapa malah menjadi seperti ini?

Ah lupakan sajalah~ Yang penting aku berhasil menyelesaikannya! #banzai

_**See You Next Story**_

_**Best Regards,**_

_**Ryuukaze Hikari**_


End file.
